battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
QJY-88
Not to be confused with the similarily named QBU-88 The QJY-88 , also known as the Type 88 LMG (Chinese: 88式通用机枪 1988 shì tōngyòng jīqiāng; English: 1988 model general purpose machine gun), is a 5.8x42mm Chinese light machine gun designed in the late 1980s by China North Industries Corporation, otherwise known as Norinco. It was intended to replace the obsolete Type 67 Machine Gun in service with the PLA. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the QJY-88 is the primary Support kit weapon for the PLA. It has a large magazine, decent firepower, and a moderate fire rate with medium recoil. It cannot be aimed down sights, just like the M249 or PKM, and is therefore relatively ineffective at range. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the QJY88 can be found off of dead MEC enemies in the final mission Ghost Town. In multiplayer, it is the default light machine gun issued to the MEC Supportkit. It features a 150 round box magazine (with 300 rounds in reserve). It has a good fire rate, range and power, but lacks in accuracy, so farther targets will be harder to kill. It can kill in about 10 or so hits. Like all LMGs, it has a long reload, but this is balanced by its large capacity. File:BFBC_QJU88.jpg|The QJY88 in Battlefield: Bad Company on Final Ignition. File:BFBC_QJU88_IS.jpg|The QJY88's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield Play4Free The Type 88 LMG is a Light Machine Gun featured in Battlefield 3. It can equip the same series of attachments as the other light machine guns, and like all light machine guns, it comes default with a Bipod. Singleplayer The Type 88 LMG is highly found in the campaign missions, Kaffarov and The Great Destroyer. It is very rare, but it does appear in other levels, and even frequently in some. One version of the Type 88 LMG in Kaffarov is preferred by many specialists for its Thermal Vision scope. This gun, along with the said specialization is found around the second concrete wall after you steal the Sniper from the guard on the first area. Several guards inside the pool house are also seen wielding this weapon, but without attachments. It can also be found in The Great Destroyer on a PLR operative directly before the car chase. Co-Op The Type 88 LMG is found on the Co-Op mission The Eleventh Hour inside the first ticket booth. It is also known to spawn on a body at the first multi-level section on Hit and Run. Multiplayer The Type 88 LMG has medium damage, a medium rate of fire and manageable recoil, as well as clear iron sights. Even without the foregrip, the player can play with the Type 88 on the move effectively due its good capacity and controllable recoil, and with bipod deployed remains still effective, but not as effective in such manner as other machine guns like PKP Pecheneg or M249 that are better suited for suppressive fire. Compared to the other two weapons unlocked at the beginning of the support kit, the M27 IAR and RPK-74, the gun has the advantage of having a larger magazine, with 100 rounds standard and 200 with extended mag, ideal for suppressive fire role where a support class player can really shine. That being said however, the Type 88 is relatively ineffective for suppressive fire compared to either the M249's higher rate of fire or the medium machine guns higher damage and suppression rates. It's main advantage lies in being the most controllable beltfed machine gun when not having the bipod deployed. Gallery T88 Info.gif Type 88 LMG View.gif T88 Firing.gif T88 Sprinting.gif T88 3RD Person.gif T88 Scope.gif battlefield-3-type88-1.jpg|The Type 88 LMG in gameplay. battlefield-3-type88-8.jpg|The Type 88 LMG's iron sights. type88dogtag.png|The Type 88 LMG Proficiency Dog Tag. Type88LMGMasterDogTag.png|The Type 88 LMG Master Dog Tag. BF3 Type 88 LMG Left Side.jpg|Left side of the Type 88 LMG BF3 Type 88 LMG Right Side.jpg|Right side of the Type 88 LMG Battlefield 4 The Type 88 LMG is featured in Battlefield 4. It was first seen in the In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the Type 88 LMG (in-game name) is quite common among Russian Army soldiers and Bolivian Militiamen, and is very effective due to its low recoil and large magazine. In multiplayer, the Type 88 LMG is the third light machine gun issued to the Medic kit requiring 8,600 points to unlock. Its magazine is on the larger side, with 200 rounds in it. It has relatively controllable recoil and is a great weapon for continuous suppressing fire. The Type 88 LMG is extremely similar to and nearly outclassed by the PKM, which has a higher damage per shot at the expense of magazine size. Type88LMGStatsBC2.png|The Type 88 LMG's in-game description and stats evaluation. BC2 Type 88.png|The Type 88 LMG at Cold War in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 Type 88 IS.png|The Type 88 LMG's iron sights. BFBC2 Type 88 LMG Static.png|The Type 88 LMG in first-person view. BFBC2 Type 88 LMG Red Dot Sight.png|The Type 88 LMG with a Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 Type 88 LMG ACOG.png|The Type 88 LMG with a 4X Rifle Scope. 700px-Type88BC2.JPG|The Type 88 LMG with a Red Dot Sight at Nelson Bay in Rush. BFBC2 TYPE88LMG.png|Type 88 LMG. BFBC2 TYPE88LMG RedDot.png|Type 88 LMG with a Red Dot Sight attached. BFBC2 TYPE88LMG 4X.png|Type 88 LMG with a 4X Rifle Scope attached. BFBC2 TYPE88LMG IronSight.png|Type 88 LMG view through iron sight. BFBC2 TYPE88LMG RedDot Active.png|Type 88 LMG view through Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 TYPE88LMG 4X ACTIVE.png|Type 88 LMG view through 4X Rifle Scope. Battlefield 4: Official "Siege of Shanghai" Multiplayer Trailer. It is also featured in the Paracel Storm gameplay trailer, seen in the killfeed. Multiplayer The 'QJY-88 '''is a purchasable LMG featured in ''Battlefield Play4Free. ''It boasts a large magazine of 80 rounds and the highest damage in the LMG class. However, it suffers from poor accuracy which makes it difficult to connect with longer ranged shots even when fired in short bursts. It costs 1249 for unlimited use and features a black paint, instead of the standard elite tan paint. QJY88StatsP4F.png|The QJY-88's in-game stats evaluation BFP4F QJY-88.jpg|The QJY-88 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F QJY-88 Sights.jpg|The QJY-88's ironsights. BFP4F TYPE88LMG Render.png|More detailed photo of the QJY-88 in ''Play4Free QJY-88 Large P4F.png|High Quality render of the QJY-88. QJY-88J Large P4F.png|Jungle skin released for QJY-88. BFP4F TYPE88LMG Left.png|An render of the QJY-88 in Play4Free BFP4F TYPE88LMG Center.png|An render of the QJY-88 in Play4Free BFP4F TYPE88LMG Right.png|An render of the QJY-88 in Play4Free Battlefield 4 The Type 88 LMG is unlocked after scoring 10,000 points with LMGs. PLA_Infantry_BF4.JPG|The PLA Support (third soldier from the left), wielding the QJY-88. Battlefield_4_Type_88_LMG_Screenshot.png|The QJY-88 in first-person view as seen with a Red Dot Sight and a Magnifier. Trivia *It is unusual that the Type 88 LMG is the standard Russian machine gun in the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 due to the PKM - which is made and used by the Russian Military - fulfilling that role in the first Battlefield: Bad Company, considering it was the MEC's standard LMG in the previous game. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the weapon had the same damage as the PKM before a patch reduced it by two points. *In Battlefield 3's multiplayer, the weapon was only available through the Physical Warfare Pack, which was originally only for pre-orders, but is now a free download on all platforms. Videos Video:TYPE 88 LMG|Gameplay of the Type 88 LMG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay on Conquest mode. Video:Battlefield 3 Type 88 LMG PS3 gameplay on Caspian Border|Gameplay with the Type 88 LMG in Battlefield 3 Video:BATTLEFIELD PLAY4FREE ELITE WEAPONS QJY-88|Gameplay with the QJY-88 in Battlefield Play4Free External links *QJY-88 on Wikipedia *QJY-88 on Modern Firearms References